Itsy Bitsy Spider
by NeRd999
Summary: Alyssa Watson is best friends with the one and only, Peter Parker but Peter is in love with Gwen. A typical love triangle. but this love triangle has a boy bitten by a radioactive spider, a girl with a disconcerting knowledge of science and another girl who's best talent is to make cookies. Let's see how that goes. Genre 3: Family
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Of Cookies and Meatballs**

"You know Peter, you could be a little more subtle about your crush on a certain blond girl" I teased Peter as I stood alongside him while he took the photos of the debate team in which his crush was.

The photos were being taken in a classroom with all the desks shoved aside. The photos were being taken in this particular classroom because Peter gushed on and on about the perfect lighting and Mr. Brunner finally gave in.

"I-I don't have a crush on her" Peter stuttered and then turned to look at me with wide eyes. I laughed in return, a full fledged laugh which left me breathless and I had to clutch my knees for support.

"Your stuttering tells me the exact opposite Parker" I smirked, when I finally caught my breath.

"Oh shut up Ally" Peter muttered, now tired of my teasing.

"Really though, it's a wonder she doesn't know that you take her photo whenever she is in the vicinity" I said as I tied my black hair in a ponytail.

Peter shrugged and continued taking photos but _I_ wasn't done yet.

"Why exactly do you have a crush on her? Is it because you both share a passionate love for science? Is it because when you look at her, you feel the molecules in the atmosphere heat up, the wind picking up its velocity as it dishevels the angel's blond hair and then suddenly you feel a biological urge to go up there and do things which is morally incorrect-"

"-Miss Watson, would you please let Mr. Parker take the photographs?" interrupted Mr. Brunner and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"But I wasn't stopping him" I shrugged and folded my hands.

"Yes, but you _are_ distracting him" said Mr. Brunner in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright sir, I won't distract him anymore" I shrugged again and stood there as Mr. Brunner ordered the Debate Team members to stand in two rows.

"Why looking so red Peter?" I smirked when I noticed that Peter's cheeks had turned an interesting shade of red and it didn't look like it was going to turn to its normal color anytime soon.

"Alyssa Marie Watson"-I winced-"If you tease me one more time, I'm going to eat all of your cookies." Peter patted the bag that I had handed him at the beginning of this photo session. That bag contained the one thing that I couldn't live without and Peter knew it too.

I cursed myself for being too lazy to hold my bag. I cursed Peter for being too smart to figure out my weakness within months and use it every few minutes.

"I trusted you" I said in a horrified tone, my eyes going wide and my mouth hanging open.

I couldn't believe that my best friend could be so cruel.

"And I trust you to never tease me about Gwen again" Peter said smugly, knowing that he had an upper hand. "Do we understand each other?"

I nodded immediately, anything for the lovely choco chip cookies.

As Peter concentrated again, something struck me.

"Her name is Gwen?" I asked with a thoughtful look on my face.

Peter was about to turn and threaten me again when he saw that I was genuinely curious about her.

"Yeah" he nodded. I noticed in that moment, that his hair was disheveled and it looked kind of cute on him.

I shook my head to clear it. I was sure that these thoughts were coming into my head because of the lack of cookies in my system.

"What?" Peter asked with a frown, thinking that I was disapproving of Gwen's name or something.

Well I would prove him right_ just_ to save my sorry arse.

"It's just that…..Gwen Parker sounds a little odd to me" I shrugged.

Peter looked at me incredulously for a moment. Then as though a light bulb lit in his head, he grinned.

I watched him warily. I was sure that he was about to do something very bad. We had been best friends since 3rd grade, I knew him better than his Aunt and Uncle.

He put his hand in my bag and pulled out the box in which I had brought my precious cookies.

I froze, not moving a single muscle as I stared at him opening my cookie box. Every movement seemed slow to me as though my brain wanted to stretch out my agony for as long as possible.

Peter grinned at me evilly and took out a cookie from my cookie box. I wanted to yell at him, fall at his feet and beg for mercy but I just couldn't move. Everything around me was silent or else it seemed that way to me.

He brought the cookie closer and closer and…CRUNCH.

He ate my chocolate cookie, he ate my chocolate cookie. This sentence repeated in my head over and over again as I stared at him in disbelief and I'm sure a look of utter betrayal was on my face.

I started shaking; I couldn't stop myself while Peter kept grinning smugly.

HOW DARE HE EAT MY COOKIE?

"Miss Watson, would you mind keeping this file in my office?" asked Mr. Brunner probably having grown a sixth sense of recognizing the signs of a teenager about to yell or worse, punch another teenager.

"Sure Mr. Brunner" I said in a sweet tone. Then I turned to Peter and I turned my tone icy cold "Peter dear, don't wait up for me. I'm going home and have fun taking photos of _the Debate Club_."

Then I spun on my converse and walked out, making sure that my raven hair slapped Peter in the face. The muttered 'ouch' was enough for the moment and I marched towards the teacher's office.

I quickly gave those files to a lady I didn't know the name of but I had seen her countless times. Let's call her Miss. XYZ for the fun of it. As Miss XYZ wouldn't trust me when I told her that Mr. Brunner had asked me himself to put those files, I handed them to her and skipped merrily and muttered about 'the warm weather and the pleasant sun which is better than this dingy office'. I swear that I heard her curse 'bloody teenagers'.

I walked with a skip in my step and I was sure that I looked like a deranged fool with that evil smile on my face.

When this realization hit me, I hurried to Peter's home and rang the doorbell like a normal person.

The door was opened by the very person who I wanted to see. She wouldn't even realize that she was helping me with my revenge.

"Hello Aunt May, how are you on this fine afternoon?" I said sweetly, like _real_ sweet because I genuinely liked her.

"I'm fine sweetie, where's Peter?" She asked and smiled at me gently. She gave me a loving look, a look that my own mother was loathe to give.

"Oh, he is at school taking pictures of the Debate team" I said nonchalantly. I wouldn't let his Aunt know that he was taking photos of his crush.

"Do you want to come inside?" Aunt May gestured with her hand.

"Oh no Aunt May, I just came in to know what you were cooking for dinner tonight" I said, my revenge plan in full motion.

"I was thinking of cooking bacon tonight" said Aunt May.

No worries.

"Aunt May, Peter was just saying about how awful his day had gone and that's why I came over" I said as I wrung my hands together and tried to look like a concerned best friend, all the while trying to hide the grin that was threatening to make an appearance.

"What happened to him?" she asked in concern.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me" I told her.

"Well what do you think I should do?" asked Aunt May.

"I was thinking that you could make those meatballs he loves. It would improve his mood so much. He practically gushes about your meatballs in school" I smiled innocently.

As I walked towards my house, I finally let out the grin that I had been holding in. I imagined him looking at the meatballs that he detested.

Revenge is better than choco chip cookies.

**So like it?**

**Review, favorite and follow. Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Unique Urges and Realizations**

I had a very twisted sense of normalcy. I had a father who was a drunkard and a mother who was a lawyer and always forced her opinions on her children, namely, me and my twin brother and sister, Charlie and Marley.

Yup I know. Trust me, I _know_. Not a single day goes by when I don't tease them about their rhyming names. The release of the movie 'Marley and Me' did not help matters at all.

Compared to most drunkards, dad was a saint. He would usually be home by nine, sleep off the booze, get up in the morning, cook breakfast and then he goes off in search of more beer. None of us have ever been slapped or faced any violence. In the Watson household you learn quickly that words hurt more than actions ever could.

But to the outside world we were one happy family. My father was supposedly drinking off the grief of his mother dying, mother was a successful lawyer who brought about enough cash for us to stay afloat and all the children were cheeky little buggers.

Well, the part about the kids was true to _some_ extent.

Frankly, I got used to the atmosphere and so did Charlie and Marley. I guess the cheeky comments and the bubbly charade was just our way of hiding our pain and the lack of satisfaction that we got from our parents. In a way, it's got us siblings close and I'll always be thankful for that.

Now enough with the boring part.

Perhaps you'd be more interested in knowing what had happened when my doorbell was rung by the only person which my mum strongly disapproved of, ticking him off as a bad influence.

Now, how a nerdy boy with a clumsy stride and a dorky smile could ever be considered 'a bad influence', I would never know. But lawyers are always right, which is my mother's unwritten and unsaid philosophy.

So, I was sitting on the kitchen counter eating the pancake which my generous and sober dad had cooked for me when the doorbell rang. Dad was flipping pancakes in the pan, Charlie and Marley were getting dressed and I was lazy. I heard mum sigh, throw the newspaper on the dining table and walk towards the door.

I shrugged and kept on eating the pancake. The door opened and then I heard a voice which immediately made me jump down the counter and hurry towards the door before any catastrophe could happen.

"Hey Mrs. Watson, is Ally ready yet?" I heard the stupid and the idiotic boy whom I have told a thousand times to text or call me instead of ringing the doorbell.

"No, _Alyssa_ is not ready yet" My mother replied in a cold tone. She looked him up and down and saw the skateboard in his back which immediately made _her _back stiffen.

"Hey Peter" I said smiling sweetly at him and I stood next to my mother, meanwhile my blue eyes were yelling 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'

"Why don't you come inside? I've just got to finish eating-"

My darling mother cut me off "-I'm sure that you could eat the rest of it on the way. Why don't you get your bag and go? I don't want you to be late." She smiled but every single individual present knew that it was just as an excuse to not let Peter in.

I shook my head to dislodge the curses that were flowing freely in my brain as I turned and ran to get my bag.

"What happened?" Dad asked me in a bewildered tone as I zipped past him.

"Peter's here" I answered back. He immediately understood and nodded his head. "Then you should hurry up."

Up the stairs I could hear Charlie and Marley fighting about who stole the Xbox. Not wanting to get caught, I picked up my bag from my room and headed downstairs.

I heard mum speaking as I reached the door again "Photography isn't going to get you far in the world you know?"

"Alright mum" I said sweetly, interrupting whatever Peter was about to say. "I'll see you tonight. Bye."

And then I fast-walked out of there, I heard Peter jogging behind me to keep up. As soon as my home was out of sight I turned around and jabbed Peter in the stomach.

"OW What was that for?" Peter asked, clutching his stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't come to my house" I hissed.

"But- I was just looking for fun" He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and the two of us continued to walk towards our destination: Midtown Science High School. I didn't even want to go there but I was at that age where the motto 'best friends for life' was taken _very_ seriously. To this day, I curse myself and Peter.

"Yeah fun for you and another night of 'stay-away-from-Peter rant for me" I said in a fake cheerful tone.

"I had to get even with you for the meatballs you made Aunt May cook two days ago" Peter said, shrugging again.

"But I didn't even do anything" I whined.

"You were teasing me" He reminded me.

"What was I teasing you about?" I frowned, trying to remember but then I quickly looked at Peter's reddening cheeks and it clicked. "Oh, it was the blonde girl wasn't it? Do you have her photo with you now?" I smirked knowingly.

"I have the picture of the debate team with me and _before_ you say anything" Peter said as he saw me opening my mouth "I'm going to pin it at the notice board today."

"Okay, so you're telling me that there is no other copy of that picture whatsoever?" I smirked again.

"Why don't we change the topic?" Peter requested, looking here and there.

"All right" I shrugged.

"What? No fights?" Peter asked

"I'm not in the mood to tease you, so yeah" I shrugged again.

He was fiddling with his camera and got this thoughtful look on his face. I stared at him. I never really noticed how his eyebrows would draw together or how nimble his fingers were….

I shook my head and cursed myself again. What was happening to me?

Suddenly Peter turned towards me and brought up his camera. On instinct, I put my hands in front of my face. A flash went off and then I started swinging my hands nonchalantly.

"Why don't you ever let me take your photo?" Peter asked, still frowning.

"I get uncomfortable" I answered truthfully.

"But why?" He pressed.

"Oh look we're here" I said brightly and I ran towards the school. Normally, I'll be convincing Peter to ditch school (and Mum says _he_ is a bad influence).

Peter, of course, isn't like other normal kids so he entered the school on his skateboard and waved in a teasing manner as he passed me. I just shook my head and slow down to a walk, going towards my locker in a slow motion.

When I was halfway, I saw Peter near the notice board and Flash trying to scare him or something. I ran the rest of the way because Peter is worse than a goose in a fight and that is an understatement.

"Hey Flash, good day isn't it?" I yelled and when I finally reached them, I gave a bright smile.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna talk to you?" Flash said in a tough tone and with a smirk on his face. His cheerboys around him let out an 'ooooh'.

"The fact that you're opening your mouth and saying something to me makes me think that you _are_ talking to me" I said sweetly.

"Whatever. Let's go boys" He said gruffly and walked around me, the rest of the gang following him. When I looked back, I saw Flash turn to look back at me too. When our eyes met, something like regret flashed across his face before he turned back. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to Peter, who had been standing still the whole time.

"You okay Goose?" I asked and I walked closer to him.

"Goose?" Peter asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh would you prefer the name of some other animal? I have some other names like parakeet and dodo. You can choose." I asked with a smirk on her face. "What were you doing near the notice board anyways?"

I walked closer and closer and finally saw the photos of various teams and clubs pinned to the board. I was standing proudly in the photo of the Arts Club. There was a photo of the Debate Team too.

"You got it bad, Goose" I said laughing when I saw a familiar blond in that photo.

"Why don't we go to our lockers and get our books?" He said in a fake excited tone and immediately started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah right" I scoffed but followed him nevertheless.

On the way, we were stopped by a pretty girl (whose name I didn't know).

"You are Peter Parker right?" the girl asked him. Both of us stood still in shock. A girl (and a pretty one at that) knew Goose?

Peter just nodded his head.

"I really like your photos" the girl continued talking. I could see where this was going. I don't know why but I wanted to hit the girl with my cookie box.

Peter looked at her a bit more closely. My fingers were itching towards my bag badly.

"Are you free Friday night?" She asked. Peter nodded his head repeatedly.

That's it.

I reached for my bag and started looking for the cookie box.

"It's just that I wanted to gift my boyfriend the photo of this car he really liked" Both Peter and I looked up at her in shock. I looked at Peter's face and now I had to control the urge to laugh out loud.

"That's really…That's really a nice thought. I'll have to check the old schedule" and then he rushed off on his skateboard, hoping to avoid further embarrassment.

The girl gave me a smile and now that the dilemma was over I smiled back at her and quickly walked off to the direction of my locker, where I'm sure Peter would be heading. As I made my way through the pesky humans, who were sweating and pushing and shoving each other, I wondered why I had reacted so violently at the thought of a girl asking Peter out.

Peter had never been on a date. Sure, Peter and I had been on plenty of play-dates but that doesn't really count, does it? Peter is a nice guy and he deserves a nice girl but at the thought of him being with someone else…... Was I becoming overly possessive of him or something?

I walked towards my locker and I saw Peter struggling to take his books out. The locker slammed shut, barely missing his fingers. He looked up and our eyes met. He had deep, brown eyes. I never really noticed it before.

He pointed to the snogging couple in front of his locker and shrugged, I laughed. And then the realization struck me as suddenly as the urge to eat a cookie.

I had a crush on my best friend.

"You all right?" Peter asked and waved his hand in front my face. I hadn't even realized that he had come over.

"Um yeah, I was just thinking about cookies" I lied but I knew it was believable. Peter laughed and put his arm around my shoulders and we began walking to our first class.

"We still have time to ditch classes you know?" I said, trying to think of anything other than my red cheeks.

"What, and not see the confused expression on your face when Mr. Wren asks about covalent bonds?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said off handedly.

"You don't remember the covalent bonds, do you? I taught you that yesterday" He said, exasperated.

"I have better things to remember" I shot back.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like the right amount of sugar to be put in the batter to make cookies" I said proudly.

He looked at me for a long moment; pulled me closer and muttered 'What will I do without you"

It's safe to say that my cheeks remained red till break/recess.

As Peter and I walked out of the cafeteria (empty handed- the cafeteria food sucks) and entered the grounds, we looked around for a place to sit.

Peter suddenly grabbed his camera and took a photo of someone familiar sitting on the benches. She was reading a book. She was smartly dressed and she was pretty too.

"That's Gwen right?" I asked, in as much of an off-handed manner as possible.

He nodded not looking away from her for a second.

And then a second realization struck me: I had a crush on my best friend. My best friend had a crush on some other girl. And I couldn't even hope to compete with her.

I really needed a cookie.

As I looked back and forth between them, I realized maybe I should eat a whole jar full.

**So, a very freaky realization (for now anyways)!**

**So like it? Favorite, follow and review. This was just basic, a kind of a filler. Real fun starts in the next chapter. I just wanted to sort out the various relations which she has with people.**

**Yappycherub: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Um… I hope you like this chapter and yeah….. Thanks once again. I really have nothing to say except that I was jumping with joy when I read your review!**

**Cosmic: Yup, seriously. Even I noticed the fact that every single PeterxOC fanfic had a blond oc. Thank yuou so much for reviewing, it really means a lot.**

**Marley: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this update.**

**VivParker: Well, here's the update, hope you like it and thanks for the review.**

**Roxanna12: Thanks for the review, hope you like it!**

**Percyval: That's what I was going for! Thanks for the review and I hope you like it.**

**Rissa-channn: Hey, thanks for the review. Hope you like this one too.**

**Thanks to all those who clicked the Favorite and Follow button!**


End file.
